<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mothman by snufkinkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691084">mothman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin'>snufkinkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs &amp; Insects, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, That is all, basically shuichi is the mothman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There," he points at their bed. Saihara is confused for a split second, before he realizes what Ouma is worried about.</p><p>"A moth."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mothman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm absolutely going to hate this later but i'm still going to post it 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Saihara can even reach for his keys to the door, Ouma is already opening it for him.</p><p>"Shuichi!" Ouma's panicky tone echoes through the empty apartment building's stairway.</p><p>"How did you even know I was here...?" He mutters.</p><p>"Unimportant," Ouma brushes him off. "Come on, take your shoes off. This is a dire situation!"</p><p>Saihara does as he's asked, and Ouma immediately takes his hand and starts leading him to their bedroom.</p><p>"There," he points at their bed. Saihara is confused for a split second, before he realizes what Ouma is worried about.</p><p>"A moth."</p><p>"Yes, a moth," Ouma says, exasperated. "Now do something about it already!" It's rare to see him so obviously concerned about something (although Saihara is already quite familiar with how Ouma reacts to bugs, so he isn't exactly shocked.)</p><p>"Alright, just wait a second. I'll get something to-" he starts. And that's the moment the moth decides to be an asshole and start flying towards the pair. Saihara can hear Ouma and himself scream instinctively, and in a split second decision, he claps both of his hands together around the moth, killing it instantly.</p><p>"Ewww," Ouma groans from behind him.</p><p>Saihara isn't sure what makes him turn to Ouma, extend his hand to him and say "you want it?", but Ouma's little squeak of surprise that comes in response is pretty worth it. He laughs softly. He feels a little bad for freaking Ouma out, but the other does way worse pranks on him so... they're even now.</p><p>Saihara walks to the kitchen, throws the dead moth into the trash bin and washes his hands thoroughly. Ouma trails behind him, still looking a bit grossed out.</p><p>"I'm never letting you touch me again," he says with a deadly serious expression on his face.</p><p>"I kill a moth for you and this is how you repay me? How cruel," Saihara chuckles. </p><p>Despite what Ouma said, he still lets Saihara wrap his hands around his waist as he does the same. He playfully glares at him, before his lips quirk up.</p><p>"Ah, you're right," he grins. "You are my saviour after all!"</p><p>"Honestly. What would you do without me?" Saihara shakes his head dramatically.</p><p>"I would be dead," Ouma responds. "Death by moth..." He trails off sadly. Saihara laughs.</p><p>"What a tragic way to go," he says. Ouma nods gloomily, before switching to a more sly expression.</p><p>"It's good that you're here, then, to keep me safe," he says in a flirtatious manner. Saihara sees a slight bit of blush tinting the other's cheeks, even in the dim lighting of their kitchen. He smiles softly, feeling his cheeks heat up as well.</p><p>"Wouldn't have it any other way," he says.</p><p>"What a sap. You never change, Shumai."</p><p>Saihara shuts him up with a kiss. (Or a few.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell that I don't know how to end stories??? 😍</p><p>fun fact!! this was inspired by (and written right after) an experience I had literally last night! there was a moth in my room and I didn't want to wake anyone up so I stayed up until 3 am in my kitchen because I couldn't kill the moth since I have a HUGE phobia of bugs (I literally started having a panic attack when i first saw the moth which was. fun) eventually my dad woke up to go to the bathroom and I whisper-yelled at him to kill the moth, which he did. (the moth didn't actually start flying towards us irl, I would be traumatized for life if it did lmao)</p><p>anyways hc time ouma is very very afraid of bugs. like to the same level that I am lol (honestly that's pretty much canon tho-)<br/>shuichi is kinda neutral?? like he doesnt like bugs, especially if there are many of them (or if one is flying towards him) but he doesnt really mind dealing with them either. also he doesnt usually kill them, he just lets them outside</p><p> </p><p>ok goodbye, kudos and comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>